Never Forget
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Abby Daley is the daughter of Larry Daley, the older sister of Nicky. But, she doesn't feel as if her father loves her as much as he loves her brother. With help from a magic museum, Abby's about to discover that he actually does and that magic and love can be found in the strangest of places. All movies. Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**To everyone reading this, thank you. This is my first Night at the Museum story and it is being published in honor of the third movie, which I saw today. If you have seen it, then you understand why I am publishing this. This story will go through all three movies following Abigail, who will fall in love with Ahkmenrah, though that will not be the main focus until the third. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review to let me know what you think. Have a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holidays depending on where you live! And please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A girl laid on her bed, looking through her favorite book. It was a book on the history of Egypt, one of many things that facinated her. Her blonde hair hung loosely halfway down her back while her brown eyes focused intensely on the book. She wore a red sweater with a white raven pin on it, jeans and tan boots with fake white fur inside. Around her neck was a circular silver locket with only one picture inside. A knock on her door forced her to look up. She smiled slightly as she saw her step-father to be standing there.<p>

"Hey Don." She greeted.

"Hey Abby, your dad's here." Don stated as his cell phones went off. Abby's face fell slightly.

"Oh." She whispered before she smiled a fake smile Don didn't catch. "Well, I'll just go say hi on my way out."

"Where're you going?" Don asked as the 14 year old girl stood up and grabbed her book as she did. She shrugged on a satchel her dad had given her a year ago as she answered,

"Return this book to the library and the museum." Don nodded,

"Well, have fun." She smiled slightly as she made her way out to greet her dad, seeing her younger brother, 10 year old Nick, and her mother, Erica, already out.

"Hi Dad." She gave the same fake smile she gave Don, something only her mom would notice.

"Hey, Abby, how are you?" Her father, Larry, greeted.

"Okay...listen, I've gotta return this book to the library and thought I'd stop by the museum as well, so I'll see you later." Abby said.

"Alright, cool. Uh, see you later." Larry agreed. Erica gave her oldest daughter a look that was soundly ignored as she put on her dark blue coat and ran out the door, calling back,

"Bye Mom! Bye Nicky!" As the cold New York air hit her, Abby sucked in a deep breath. Every couple of months, she, her mom, her dad, her brother and now Don had been moving around New York while Larry tried to find a job. He kept getting fired and being evicted, forcing his children to be uprooted all over again. On top of it all, the girl always thought her dad appreciated her brother more than her. After the divorce was final, Larry had spent a lot of time making sure Nick still had a good relationship with him, unaware that he had pushed his daughter away. Abby shook her head as she tightened her coat and ran to the library, eager to get to the museum as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>When Abby entered the museum, she could only smile. She walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the dark haired woman behind it, Rebecca.<p>

"Hi Rebecca." The blonde girl greeted cheerfully.

"Abby, back again, I see." Rebecca smiled, "What're you here for this time?"

"Egypt." Abby admitted. Being one of the biggest history buffs in her school, she was often found at the museum, learning something new every day. Sometimes, she even talked to the exhibits...when she was alone, of course. The Egyptian exhibit was one of her favorites, especially the pharoh, Ahkmenrah. She would visit him and talk to him for hours, though it was only because that exhibit was usually empty.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rebecca teased as the girl paid her fee.

"Hey!" Abby cried indignantly as she waved goodbye before she ran towards the exhibit she had in mind. As she reached the tomb, she smiled, "Ahkmenrah, I'm back!" Of course, there was no response, but that never detered the girl. She reached out and put her hand right above the sarcophagus as she smiled gently. "Sorry for being away for so long, I was just visiting Teddy and Sacagawea for the past couple of days. Sometimes I feel like you're all staring at me, listening. I know, weird, huh? It's probably just my imagination. Still...it would be nice to talk to you guys for real...I mean, then I'd have actual friends, I know, that's bad, right? But, everyone at school teases me for my brain or my attitude...or my family. For once, it'd be nice to have actual friends that like me...for me." Abby sighed as she walked around the sarcophagus and touched the tablet behind Ahkmenrah. "Too bad this isn't actually magic...that'd be pretty amazing." She shook her head to stop those thoughts. _I'm being ridiculous. No matter how much I wish, the musuem coming to life just won't happen._

Oh, how wrong Abby Daley was going to be proven.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Abby called as she entered the apartment her mom lived in. She found Erica standing in the kitchen, her arms crossed. "What?" Abby asked innocently.<p>

"You know you're avoiding your father." Erica stated.

"No, I'm not. I just-" Abby started but her mother cut her off,

"Avoiding him. Abby, tell me why. Please." Abby sighed as she put her satchel on a chair and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"It's because he doesn't love me." She whispered.

"Honey, he does love you." Erica said, confused. Abby sat straight up, allowing her mother to see the tears in her eyes.

"No, he doesn't, Mom! He only loves Nick! Why else does he spend almost all his time with him?" Abby cried angrily, "All he ever does is make me feel as if I don't belong, just like everyone else! He spends all his time trying to keep his relationship with Nick the same while he pushes me aside like...like a rag doll! Nobody cares, Mom! Nobody!" With that said, Abby ran out of the kitchen and into her room, burying her face in her pillow and crying her eyes out.

* * *

><p>A couple nights later, Abby found herself back in the museum, talking to Ahkmenrah again.<p>

"My dad just...doesn't listen to me." She said, "He only cares for my brother cause he's only 10...he forgets I even have feelings sometimes." She sighed and placed her hand on the sarcophagus, whispering, "Maybe someday he'll listen." Feeling tired, the girl made her way to a small corner in the tomb and sat down. _Just for a minute. _She told herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Abby's eyes snapped open as she heard screaming. She looked up and watched as the sarcophagus shook, a voice screaming inside, demanding to be let out. She stood up in fear and approached the sarcophagus in shock when she heard,<p>

"Abby?" The girl turned and saw her father and _Teddy Roosevelt _walking towards her.

"Dad?" She asked.

"What're you doing here?" They finished in unison.

"I'm the new night guard." Larry answered, "Now, what about you? You should be at your mom's."

"I was here like I usually am and guess I fell asleep." Abby answered running a hand through her blonde hair, avoiding the small braid near her face. "What is going on here?"

"Who might this be?" Teddy asked, causing the father and daughter to turn to him.

"Mr. President, uh, this is my daughter, Abby." Larry introduced.

"Good to meet you, Abigail! I'm Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of these here United States." Teddy introduced.

"N-nice to meet you." Abby stuttered. The yelling of Ahkmenrah turned the trio's attention to him.

"Yell all you want, Pharaoh. You've been in there 54 years. You're not getting out tonight." Teddy said, "There's the source of all this commotion. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Arrived here 1952 from the Nile expedition. On that night, everything in this museum came to life. And every night since."

"Whoa..." Abby whispered, her eyes wide. She never expected, in her wildest dreams, that her wish would come true.

"So everything in the museum comes to life every night?" Larry asked.

"Exactly." Teddy confirmed.

"And, I'm supposed to do what?" Larry asked, drawing his daughter's attention to him.

"You're the night watchman, Lawerence. A venerable position in this institution." Teddy answered before he cried out, startling father and daughter.

"Come on, lad." Teddy laughed as he led Larry out of the exhibit. Abby turned around and touched Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus.

"So, you're alive...can you hear me?" She whispered. Ahkmenrah stopped yelling and shaking, obviously answering yes. "Wow...this is...incredible!" The girl grinned, "I'll come see you later, I have to go explore! But, I promise I'll be back, okay?" With that said, Abby ran out of the exhibit with a huge grin on her face as she couldn't wait to explore the museum at night. This was going to be the best night ever!


	2. Chapter 2:Night 1:Welcome

**Wow, I am in awe of you guys! One chapter, only one chapter, and I got **_**that **_**reaction out of you all? I didn't even think that first chapter was that good, it was just meant to introduce Abigail and give you a feel of her situation. But thank you all so much for all of your support, it really means a lot! Because I got such a great turnout from this story so far, I'm going to dedicate this story to Mickey Rooney and Robin Williams who helped make this first movie and the other movies along with so many other heartwarming movies and specials on TV. May they rest in peace. Okay, so thanks to SuperPsychoLove, Guest, NicoleR85, shadygrl91, guest, Roseflame Crystalheart, Guest, Jane R. Doe, Arabian3332, paranoiac666, GalaxyGirl317, , Lizi Rose, grapejuice101 (Wow, great to see you again, unexpectedly.), BlinksGoyl, Kitmera, Mimicocquyt, momohart, rabbitkirsty, Angi Marie, Ebony-Roza-Black, Emerald Monkey, I-am-a-Huntress, KneelBitches, KrisDawnRulez, RaeBrookee, Sora, Namikaze, The Power of Goodbye, Nayuki98, danifan3000, jadenightfall, jessieandy, strawberrysunsets, sweetcookies82, FallenAshe, SarcasticSarcasm, SilentRaven14, TenebrisSagittarius, dream lighting, .is. , ShadowFireFang643-666, babygirl2580, BooksFan101, Megblueeyes, Rockout101, animebella09, hellraiserphoenix, jigokunooujo, Kayleen143, peaceout0311, zaraxz, DemonCats, SassySparrowOnAnAdventure, Emma-Lemony, ilovepie123, zcuttie21, .Celt, antaurilover685, Kgoodrich16, Sam726, The Dark Lady555, DarkMoon010, darkdrag215 and Harliestar for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 504 readers! Wow, that is one of the biggest lists I've ever had and three of my stories have over 100 reviews. Let's see if we can break my record of 166 reviews, shall we? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Abby left the tomb and looked around with wide eyes. The museum really was alive! Remembering Sacagawea, Abby ran to the Lewis and Clark exhibit and found the Native American looking around. Abby approached the glass and smiled,<p>

"Hi." Sacagawea turned to her and mouthed,

'The glass. I can't hear you.'

"Oh." Abby looked down, disappointed. Sacagawea was one of the coolest people in history and she _really _wanted to talk to her. Suddenly, Abby figured out a way around the problem. Digging out the sketchbook her mother had given her for her thirteenth birthday, Abby quickly wrote down in huge letters: 'Can you read what I'm writing?' She turned the sketchbook around and showed it to the Native American. Sacagawea nodded with a smile. Abby grinned widely as she turned the page and wrote down 'My name is Abigail, I've actually been to the museum before. Have you seen me?' Again Sacagawea nodded. Abby's eyes widened and she almost dropped her sketchbook, causing the Native American to laugh. The blonde smiled sheepishly before she wrote down 'Sorry, I'm new to the museum. My dad's the new night guard.' The two girls continued to talk in this way, with Abby writing things down and Sacagawea smiling and nodding or shaking her head as she went, until Abby realized she was running out of pages. Mouthing a goodbye, the blonde ran out to try and find something else to do.

* * *

><p>Abby spent the rest of the night exploring the museum, meeting Dexter the monkey, talking to the Easter Island head that called her 'Dumb dumb' for some strange reason, meeting Jedediah and Octavius that tried to harm her until she threatened them with the end of her sketchbook and even got a ride from Teddy to escape the Huns. That's when she noticed that Teddy and her dad were putting all the exhibits back. Reluctantly, she began to help out, noticing the proud smile on Larry's face as she did. Once everyone was heading where they belonged, Abby met Larry and Teddy at the entrance. As she joined them, she heard Teddy say,<p>

"What? You've only just begun."

"Dad, you can't quit _again_!" Abby cried, knowing if Larry did quit, she'd never see this amazing, beautiful museum in this way ever again.

"Yeah, well, this is not exactly what I..." Larry started but Teddy cut him off,

"Lawrence."

"Yeah?" Larry asked.

"What did you do before you took this post?" Teddy asked. Abby groaned, her head falling back as she looked at the ceiling.

"Here we go." She muttered. Ignoring her, Larry answered,

"Uh, well, I've done a lot of different things. I invented this thing called the Snapper."

"Did you give up on that as well?" Teddy asked.

"No, I didn't. No, I just hit a few roadblocks. You might've heard of the Clapper." Larry said.

"Lawrence." Teddy cut in.

"Yes sir?" Larry asked.

"Some men are born great." Teddy said. Here, Abby looked up at the wax figure of the 26th president, curious to where he was going. "Others have greatness thrust upon them. For you, this is that very moment." Larry only stared at the man while Abby smiled up at him, thinking he said that very nicely. Teddy then directed his horse to stand on its pedestal and took the same position he had during the day. Larry and Abby just stared at him for a moment when the president turned and cried, "Aaah!"

"Aaah!" The father and daughter cried upon being startled. Abby was gasping for air, her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm its rapid beating.

"Ha ha ha. Bully!" Teddy laughed, "Got you, boy."

"Yeah, you got me." Larry agreed before he walked off. As Larry started to walk off, Abby completely ignored him, approaching the president.

"Teddy?" She said.

"What is it, my dear?" Teddy asked.

"Um, I was just wondering...does everyone in this museum know they're not real?" Abby asked, "And, to add to that, do they know what happens during the day?"

"Yes to both questions." Teddy nodded, "In fact, I remember you myself. You visit this museum every day, don't you?" Abby grabbed a strand of her blonde hair and fingered it as she explained,

"My parents are divorced, my dad cares more about my brother than me and everyone in school thinks I'm a worthless history nerd. This is the only place where I feel I belong."

"Well, my dear, you never know what you'll find until you try." Teddy smiled. Abby didn't understand what he meant but figured she'd find out later.

"Well, thanks Teddy. Glad to know there's someone here I can talk to." Abby smiled before she ran back to the Egyptian exhibit. She had to say bye to Ahkmenrah, after all.

* * *

><p>Once Abby reached the tomb, she quickly spoke to the yelling pharoh.<p>

"Ahkmenrah," She whispered, "I'm back. I don't have a lot of time since sunrise is coming but...this place is amazing Ahkmenrah. If only I could let you out, I would, but I'm not that strong. But I promise, someday you'll see this museum for yourself and we'll meet, face to face." She looked up and saw the Tablet glow slightly and knew sunrise had come. Running back to the entrance, Abby smiled at her father. "Dad, this was the best night ever! Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Abby, I don't think there's going to be a tomorrow or rather, today." Larry said.

"But _Dad_, this is amazing! You can't quit now and uproot our family _again_!" Abby cried, "For once, just listen to me! You can't quit!"

"Abby, go outside and wait for me." Larry stated.

"Ugh!" Abby cried, throwing her hands in the air before she ran back outside and sat on the museum steps.

* * *

><p>When Larry came out of the museum, he said,<p>

"Let's go, Abby. You've got to explain to your mom where you were and then get to school." Abby sighed and followed her dad down the steps. As they went to leave, they were stopped by,

"Dad." The two turned to see Nick and Don walking up to them.

"Hey. Hey, buddy. What're you guys doing here?" Larry asked while Abby resisted the urge to groan. Of course, her dad was happier to see Nick then he was to see her. He didn't love her, after all.

"Oh, Erica had to be in court early, so I'm taking Mr. Big Stuff here to school." Don answered, "But he wanted to swing by, see you in the new job. And it looks like Abby found you already." Abby just crossed her arms and turned away slightly.

"It's so awesome that you're working here." Nick added. Abby resisted the urge to scoff. Larry was a quitter so he didn't even have this job anymore.

"Hey, Niko, you wanna take a little look-a-doo inside? Maybe your dad will give you a VIP tour." Don suggested.

_Please, he wouldn't get the tour I got last night. _Abby thought. It was times like these when she both hated and loved her brother. Of course, she would always love him but the fact that he stole their father from her allowed her _some rightful _anger.

"You know what? We're pretty slammed this morning. Yeah, but Nicky, I promise, I'll show you around soon, okay? Deal?" Larry offered.

"Deal." Nick agreed.

"Alright." Larry smiled before he looked at his oldest child who still had her back turned to him.

"Bye Dad. Love you." Nick smiled as he hugged Larry.

"Love you too, buddy." Larry smiled as he kissed his son's forehead. With that, Nick and Don walked away. Larry watched them until he couldn't see them anymore and turned to look at Abby. "Hey, Abby, you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, just _peachy_, Dad." Abby snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Larry asked when he noticed his daughter's tears that not even she realized were slowly falling from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Why do you even bother trying to spend time with me? I know you love Nick more." Abby snapped angrily, "You're only keeping this job because of him, just like everything else you do! Nothing's ever changed! Nick comes first, never me! You know what, just leave me alone! I have to get to school." As Abby tried to leave, Larry grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Come on, Abby. I don't love Nicky more than I love you." Larry argued. Abby scoffed, as if the idea was ridiculous. "You know what, come back tonight. I'll do my job and you have fun, okay?"

"Fine." Abby agreed before she pulled her arm away and ran to school. As she did, she muttered, "You know that's just bribery though, right?"


	3. Chapter 3:Night 2:Bonding and Chaos

**Hey guys, I cannot believe the kind of response you guys are giving me! I mean, you guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for everything! Okay, so thanks to killer4853, Guest, Lunabourn260, Valentine, melaniejayne924, Guest, Guest, momohart (We can definetely agree on that!), , grapejuice101 (Don't worry, he will.), Arabian3332, Roseflame Crystalheart, Guest, hellraiserphoenix, Kayleen143, Mystery's Abis, bluefox93, magicforever39, peaceout0311, zaraxz, black-cherry-blossoms98, , High Gaurdian, Yaoifan-gurl-forever, dotRHEA, gngn052, Ambercat999, Animelover1002, DemonDragonOfTheBlackMoon, FireRain1999, ForeverAnEverafter, JanaeSpecter14, Lookwhoactuallylikes, LuvLoveStories, NorthwesternBaby, , myheadsinthegalaxy, Dessuithiel Maethoriel, Professional Procrastinator, dancinggirl42609, sourskittles6887, Celeste123456, DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, MD5991, Sam the Wise, UyenLee, m00nlightsamurai, BlueKitsune, Winged crystal Pegasus, CelticDireWolf, Sephira1, Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian, Rose1324, angel de acuario, Colored neon, RiverWinchester, EMO-KID411 and heichou for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,319 readers! Man, it seems like these beginning author notes will always be long. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Abby ran out of her high school as fast as she could, both to escape the bullying and to reach the library as fast as possible. Ever since she started getting straight As, the 'popular girls' had started to tease her repeatedly. The library had become her sanctuary and besides, it was her second favorite place in the whole world, next to the museum. Running in, Abby waved to the librarian in greeting as she made her way to the history section, only to be surprised.<p>

"Dad?" She whispered in surprise. Larry looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She had come here every day after school and had never seen her father hear before.

"Studying up for tonight. What about you?" Larry asked.

"I come here every day after school to read." Abby explained as she took off her backpack and sat down beside her dad. "Next to the museum, this is my sanctuary." Larry chuckled at that and whispered,

"You really haven't changed a bit."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Abby asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Don't you remember? When you were a kid, you always dragged your mother, Nicky and me to the library, trying to find every book that interested you and read through the whole library." Larry explained. Abby looked down as she remembered those events and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess some things never change." She supplied. Larry chuckled before he started reading his books again. Seeing a book on Egyptian history she hadn't read yet, Abby picked it up and joined her dad in reading and for the first time since before her parents were divorced, Abby actually felt like her dad appreciated her.

* * *

><p>Later, Abby sat in her dad's apartment, helping him find the necessary websites when asked and doing her homework. She was happy. Larry was asking her for help and actually accepted her.<p>

"You sure know a lot about this stuff, Abbs." Larry commented as Abby finished up her last math problem.

"Well, I've been facinated with that museum since before the divorce." Abby explained, "I've gone to the library and there every day since I was old enough to go."

"So, they were like your sanctuaries." Larry noted.

"Yeah, and it only got easier since we moved here. Now I don't have to ride the subway to get all the way here, which is the best news ever." Abby smiled. Larry laughed at that, now understanding why his daughter had a lot more subway cards then they did. "I've gotta go to Mom's, explain where I was and let her know I'm coming to work with you tonight." Abby said as she stood up, grabbed her coat and backpack and left, calling back, "Bye Dad!" Larry simply smiled before getting back to work. As he did, his gaze went to his left and he saw two pictures. One was of him and Nicky after one of his hockey games. The other showed a young Abby holding her trophey for winning a karate tournament a few years ago with him by her side. Knowing he couldn't let either of his children down, Larry continued to work.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Abby called as she entered the apartment. When she reached the kitchen, she found Erica already there, her arms crossed.<p>

"Where were you all day?" She demanded.

"I fell asleep at the museum last night but Dad allowed me to stay. I went to school right after, then went to the library where I rant into Dad again and spent the rest of the day with him, researching stuff from the museum." Abby explained easily. "He also said I could come back tonight if I wanted. Please Mom, please?" Erica was surprised since she had never seen her daughter this...excited to do something with her father. With that in mind, Erica smiled and said,

"Alright, but your grades better not slip."

"They won't, I promise!" Abby grinned before she hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you." She whispered before she went to her room to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

><p>When Abby reached the museum that night, she was surprised to see her father talking to three old men.<p>

"Dad?" She called and the older Daley turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Abby, you made it." He greeted.

"Who's this?" The short man asked, quite rudely if you asked Abby.

"This is my daughter, Abby." Larry introduced, "Abby, this is Cecil, Reginald and Gus."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, young lady." Cecil smiled. Abby smiled uneasily as she shook his hand.

"You too." She nodded.

"Well, we'd better get going." Reginald said, "Good luck, Larry."

"You'll need it!" Gus quipped before the three left.

"Come on." Larry said as he ushered his oldest daughter into the museum.

* * *

><p>Abby watched as Larry wripped a bone off of the T-rex, who he referred to as Rexy, and tied it to a remote control car.<p>

"Dad, what're you doing?" Abby asked. Larry simply smiled at his daughter and said,

"You'll see." When the sun went down, Larry started driving the car and Rexy eagerly followed it. "Duck!" Larry cried as he pulled his daughter down as Rexy ran by.

"Whoa...that's awesome!" Abby grinned as she looked at her father.

"Go crazy, big guy." Larry whispered before he put a rubberband around the remote control before he walked off. While Larry walked up to the Neanderthals while Abby headed over to Teddy.

"Evening, Teddy." She greeted happily as the cowboy president came to life.

"Ah, Abigail, looks like both you and your father have returned." Teddy grinned. Abby nodded,

"Yeah, he decided to stick around, probably because Nicky wanted him to. But he spent the whole day listening to me since I was helping him with research, so...who knows?" Teddy simply smiled,

"I told you, my dear. You never know until you look." Abby bowed her head before she looked back up at the president and smiled. Yes, she didn't fully trust her father and her anger towards her brother was still there but if Larry kept it like this, he'll earn his daughter's trust back in no time. Abby waved bye to Teddy, wishing him luck for the night and ran off towards Egypt. As she ran past the Easter Island head, however, she noticed it was chewing something.

"Don't tell me, my dad gave you gum." Abby sighed. The head just made a 'mmm' noise as he continued to chew. Shaking her head, the blonde ran all the way to Egypt, easily avoiding everything else.

* * *

><p>"Ahkmenrah...I'm back." Abby greeted as she stood over the yelling pharoh's sarcophagus. Instantly, Ahkmenrah's yelling subsided and Abby smiled gently. "I know exactly how you feel, you know. Trapped and unable to do anything to escape. But, I also know that someday, you're gonna be let out. That day might not be today but I just know you'll be free someday." As an idea came to her, the blonde laughed, "Heck, if this crazy museum ever calms down and we can have a party just for fun...I promise I'll dance with you." Abby stroaked the sarcophagus, wishing Ahkmenrah could answer her. "Even though you can't answer and you're trapped in here...I'll always consider you my very first friend, both in this museum and in my life."<p>

* * *

><p>Abby walked out into the hallway when she heard an elephant.<p>

"What the-?!" She cried when the African mammels exhibit came charging towards her. Her eyes widened just a split second before she started running. Realizing the mammels would overtake her, the blonde quickly came up with a plan. The elephant reached her first and when she saw her chance, Abby jumped up and grabbed onto the elephant, the strength she had built up when she took karate all those years ago finally coming in handy. When they reached the entrance, she watched as her father started running towards Africa. Crouching on the elephant's back, Abby jumped into the air and flipped, her momentum allowing her to escape the mob of animals. She quickly ran to Africa, shaking her head when she saw the Easter Island head covered in gum, and watched as her father started chasing Dexter the monkey down the hall. _Dexter must have his keys. _Abby realized as she ran after her father. She caught up with him just as he stopped only to see the cowboys and Romans fighting. "Dad, what is going on?" Abby asked, shocked.

"Let's find out." Larry said and the father and daughter carefully made their way towards Jed and Octavious, who were fighting on the bench. "Hey guys." Larry said as they reached them.

"Guys." Abby added, trying to get their attention. Realizing they weren't listening, Abby waved her hand, allowing her father to try. Larry got their attention by snapping.

"Ow!" Jed and Octavious cried, covering their ears.

"Sorry." Larry said, "What's going on? What happened here? I thought we had a deal."

"We will never coexist with these buffoons!" Octavious cried, pointing at Jed.

"We're past words, Laredo." Jed cried, "Now it's time to let Smith and Wesson do the talking!" Abby groaned, men will always be men. Idiots, to summarize.

"Ha! Those guns don't even work!" Octavious laughed.

"Oh, they don't? Take a look at this." Jed said before he punched Octavious, starting another fight. Suddenly, the two heard monkey noises and looked up, seeing Dexter holding Larry's keys and run off.

"Dexter!" Larry cried, running after the monkey. Abby just turned to the small people and shouted,

"You people are all idiots!" With that, the blonde ran after her father. Just as she found him, he was running after Dexter, foam from a fire extinguisher on his mouth. "He gave the Neanderthals fire, didn't he?" Abby asked herself before she groaned and followed her father, only to find him and Dexter slapping each other back and forth. Abby had no idea how to stop it and looked over at Teddy as the president walked up to her.

"What are they doing?" Teddy asked her in shock.

"Slapping each other and I have no idea how to stop them." Abby answered, "Would you please do the honors?" Teddy nodded before the two turned toward the man and monkey, the president crying,

"Good Lord, Lawrence! Why are you slapping a monkey?"

"Teddy, this guy's been pushing me and pushing me and I'm sick of it." Larry whined.

"Poppycock. This little creature is your primate brother." Teddy said as he and Abby approached the two. "Without him, there's no us. Are you rabid? Wipe that off. You have to deal with this creature with love and respect. May I have the keys, dear friend?" Dexter complied, handing the president the keys. "Thank you. Lawrence?" Larry took the keys and said,

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, Teddy, so I'm gonna let you take over, alright?" Larry said before he handed the keys back to the president.

"Dad, you can't!" Abby cried.

"Lawrence! No, no, my dear boy, you can't put up the white flag now." Teddy protested, "The museum is on the verge of total anarchy."

"Look, I tried. I came back tonight, didn't I?" Larry said.

"Tried? That was one night. I didn't build the Panama Canal in one day." Teddy argued.

"That's great, Teddy, but I'm dealing with the most ridiculous job in history!" Larry cried.

"But Dad, you can't quit now!" Abby cried.

"Some men are born great, Lawrence-" Teddy started.

"Yeah, I know. Others have greatness thrust upon them. You hit me with that chestnut last night." Larry said, "Thing is, not everyone is great. That's the problem, some of us are just ordinary."

"No you're not, Lawrence. For the love of Gideon, stop wallowing in self pity." Teddy said, "Every great journey begins with a footstep. If you could teach the inhabitants to get along, they wouldn't need to be locked up night after night."

"Oh, that means a lot coming from a guy who spent 50 years spying on a girl he's never even talked to." Larry quipped. Abby raised an eyebrow when she realized they were talking about Sacagawea.

"I was going to make contact. Lawrence, please?" Teddy begged, holding out the keys.

"_Please _Dad!" Abby begged.

"I'm done, alright?" Larry said then he began to walk off. Abby looked at the president before she started to follow her father. Just then, Rexy roared at him. "No, Rexy! No!" Larry cried. The dinosaur visablly deflated and Abby ran up to him, kissing him on his nose before she ran after her father.

"Dad, you can't go and quit again!" She cried as she ran, "Please! You _have _to try again!"

"Look, Abby, I've tried, alright? I'm done, there's nothing else I'm gonna do here." Larry said, not looking at his daughter as he spoke. Abby groaned as she threw her hands in the air when the duo started to pass the Columbus statue. Columbus said something in Italian before he pointed behind the two. Abby's eyes widened as she saw the open window.

"Dad, we'd better check this out." She said before she started towards the window, hearing Larry following her. Soon, the two were running towards the window. Abby gasped as she saw the Neanderthal near a trash can. "Dad, we've got a problem." She stated as her eyes noticed the slowly rising sun.

"Oh no." Larry said before he dropped his bag and ran, calling back, "Keep an eye on him!" Abby nodded and watched the Neanderthal until the sun rose and he turned to dust.

"No..." She whispered softly before she walked towards the entrance to find her dad making his way to Teddy, now a wax statue holding out the keys. He stood there for a minute before he took the keys, whispering,

"Alright." Larry walked up to Abby and said, "Go home, get ready for school and you can come again tonight." The blonde, however, refused to move.

"Dad...do you care for me like you do Nicky?" She asked softly.

"Of course I do." Larry said, confused.

"Then why do you always spend time with Nicky instead of me? Why do you care for him? Why...do you never listen to me?" Abby continued softly, tears brimming in her warm brown eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears on the sleeve of her dark blue sweatshirt. Larry stepped closer to her and wiped more of her tears away.

"Abby...when your mom and I got divorced...I was worried about Nicky because he was so young and I didn't want to lose our relationship. I thought ours was really strong and that it could survive anything, but...it looks like I was wrong." Larry apologized, "I'm sorry...I never meant to push you away, I just thought our relationship could survive anything." Abby looked at her father, shocked, before she launched herself into Larry's arms and cried long and hard.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you! I promise I will never doubt you or push you away ever again!" She managed between her sobs. Larry's arms surrounded her and he rocked her back and forth, comforting her.

"It's alright, we're alright." He whispered. Once she was calm, Abby pulled away and wiped away her excess tears.

"I'd better...get going." Abby smiled softly as she finally calmed down. Larry nodded and gestured for her to leave. "Bye Dad!" The girl cried as she ran to grab her coat and go home, the weight that had been on her heart now lifted.


End file.
